Sacrificing My Love For You
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Jack and Tosh summon a goddess of love, life and death. In order to return Owen's life to him, Tosh has to make a sacrifice for Owen. Owen doesn't know, as he goes on a sex binge and is unknowingly breaking Tosh's heart. OHTS TENROSE JHGC IJMJ NO SLASH.
1. One

**AN: I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters. They belong to Russell T Davies and BBC 2. I own the plot, except for any spoilers from season one and two of the series. I own the original characters. I make no profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood three, sighed as he watched two of his closest friends and Torchwood agents. His resident Doctor resident undead Doctor, at that, Owen Harper. And then there was Toshiko Soto, his resident computer genius and technician.

He sighed, as he watched them doing their own respective paper work from the case they had just finished. The most recent alien threat targeted the youthful, namely very young children and teenagers. It would suck away their youth completely, turning them into a pile of bones and dust.

It needed their youth in order to survive.

Jack had done a lot of sighing ever since Owen was shot and killed. That sighing had multiplied in frequency after Jack used the second glove to bring Owen back, so everyone could say goodbye. Only that hadn't been the case. Instead of returning for a minute, he was still there after more then three years.

Things had been tough for everyone, obviously Owen in particular. Considering he could not die, he was already dead. His lungs contained no breath. His heart continued to not beat. Injuries never healed, and he never aged.

He didn't eat and drink, and never slept, he had no need for such things, things that the likes of Gwen, Tosh and Ianto took for granted every day. The only one who had the merest inkling of what he was going through, that was Jack.

Little did Owen know, was that Jack was going to do a ritual, allowing him to summon a goddess of love, life and death. Tosh knew, due to the fact she was the one who found the ritual, and was going to help Jack perform it.

There was only one problem that Jack was seriously unhappy about, but it was their only option. A sacrifice had to be made, in exchange for what was asked for. The price would be immense.

Jack knew it wouldn't be him who would have to deal with the consequences of the sacrifice. No; Tosh would be the one to endure those consequences, because she was the one who was in love with Owen. And it was love, boundless love that the goddess required.

Tosh was aware of this. She and Jack just weren't aware of how immense, and to what extent she would have to self sacrifice. Not only would the sacrifice affect her, but Owen also.


	2. Two

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

Tosh let out a deep and weary sigh, as she sat around a circle made of burning blood red candles. Jack sat on the opposite side of the circle, as he read from an enormous thick leather bound book. It appeared to be centuries old.

Tosh was required to concentrate on her love for Owen, as she wore the ruby amulet around her neck. The amulet was the main key, besides the large book. The amulet was what would summon the goddess. Tosh was pouring all of her love into the Amulet, as it was love and willing self sacrifice, which would summon the goddess.

Jack continued to read carefully from the book, as he couldn't afford to make even the slightest mistake. There were no second chances to be had, as the ritual had to be completed correctly on the first attempt, or the amulet would be rendered worthless.

Jack continued to read for another five minutes, until he had read the last word from the long and complex passage on the page. The result was instant.

Both Jack and Tosh had to cover their eyes from the immense bright white light, which had suddenly erupted in the hub. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Jack and Tosh wearily removed their hands from their faces. Tosh visibly faltered, when she saw a tall raven haired woman, standing there in a form fitting dress of black silk. She was outlined in a white glow.

Jack felt like the beings icy blue eyes were trying to read his soul. He inwardly snorted, and thought **'Yeah, good luck with that' **As of sensing his thoughts; the goddess narrowed her eyes at Jack, while a tiny smirk slightly curved her blood red painted lips.

She eyed Jack and Tosh each in turn. She spoke up in a hard voice, full of power and authority that had been honed for over several thousands of years. "You summoned me, state your reason for doing do so."

Jack cleared his throat and said, "We summoned you, because you are the goddess of love, life and death, or so this book claims" he gestured to the book in his lap. The goddess narrowed her eyes at him, before saying "Correct. Now state your reason for having summoned me."

Tosh spoke up "We were hopping you would consent to returning the life of someone dear to us." The goddess shook her head and replied "I cannot and will not bring the dead back to life."

Jack commented "What if the person in question has no heart beat, and does now heal, nor age, or need sleep, but still is up and walking about?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer that one.

The goddess walked up to Jack, before placing the flat of her palm up on his forehead. Jack wondered what she was doing, and went to protest. The goddess shook her head and said, "I intend you no harm, I merely search for information."

Before Jack could protest again, she quickly entered his mind, but carefully, so as not to cause any damage. She closed her eyes, and scanned his mind for a moment or two, before pulling away completely, and reopening her eyes, and stepping back.

She eyed Jack in wonderment, her eyes narrowed. She commented "You can not die, and do not age. You aren't human. But I sense it is not you whose life needs to be returned to him, as life is all you seem to have."

She added looking at Tosh. "No. I see and sense it is another whose life you wish me to return. I saw him being shot, and then him being returned by the means of that infernal glove. I wondered where that had gotten to. You never should have used it in the first place. The only thing you did right was actually destroying it."

Tosh asked nervously "So will you do it?" The goddess moved over to Tosh, before placing a hand gently upon her forehead. She closed her eyes, before reopening them, with a slight gasp.

She stepped back, before placing a hand upon her heart. She commented "Your love for this man is boundless, truly a beautiful thing. Yet you love him, but he does not return your love. So why would you wish to return his life to him. From what I gathered from you memories, you only cease to be invisible to him, as soon as he died?"

Tosh sighed wearily, and replied sadly "Because I love him, regardless of how he treats me. I will always love him. You can't chose or control who you love. The heart is a complex thing that doesn't give you much of a choice in such matters."

She added "He does not deserve the life he is living, or the pain of never being able to be intimate with another. To never do the things others take for granted every day. He has endured enough. He deserves to have his life returned to him."

The goddess sighed, eyeing Tosh sadly. She asked "If I do this, how much are you willing to sacrifice for love, love that most likely will never be returned? My price is high, as is the immensity of the consequences."

She added "Are you willing to die for him. Or even worse yet, would you give up the right to be able to ever love another. To have a relationship with another, while he experiences this?"

She continued "Are you willing to live for as long as he lives. Endure injury when he does. Feel everything he does, and I do mean everything?" She concluded "As once I return his life, it won't be limited like a regular human."

Jack interrupted "What do you mean; it won't be limited like a regular human being?" What the goddess said next, chilled Jack's blood to his very core, and made Tosh visibly tremble.

"When I grant a person's wish, I look for a clause to add onto that, as payment for my service. And I have found the clause for this particular case. That being you're constant and none stop immortality."

She added "You will be unaffected, as you're not the one who is in love with the one who you wish to give back his life. You are also not the one wearing the amulet that represents me."

She went on "If I do this, the consequences will be shared between her and him. Only hers will be more immense then his, while both of them will share your life span, as well as your inability to remain dead. They will also heal faster. Their hearing and reflexes, as well as their vision will be altered drastically."

She concluded "You'll never be alone again; they'll both live as long as you do, no longer and no less. And because you were a part of this ritual, which has summoned me, you pay the consequences, but to a much lesser degree."

Jack asked with dread, "And what consequences will land upon me?" The goddess replied "Because you're a part of this ritual, you've passed on your life span, as well as your ability to immediately heal afterwards. Like I already said, you live, as do they."

Jack visibly paled, and looked as if he was about to become violently ill. He let out a deep breath, as he turned to face Tosh, to see what her reaction was to all that had been revealed. Was she willing to endure such a painful and life altering price for Owen's life?"

Tosh looked ill, but a stern and unwavering determination suddenly over took her features. She replied calmly and firmly. "Do it. I accept all of the consequences, as long as Owen's life his returned to him."

Jack protested "But Tosh, if you do this, you're giving up on the chance of having a relationship with another. You'll feel everything he does. How long do you think it'll be before he is off shagging everything in a skirt that moves? You're going to be able to feel his pleasure, feel him pleasuring another, another that isn't you."

The goddess nodded silently in agreement, as Tosh looked to her, with tears of pure anguish in her eyes. She took a deep shuddering breath, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

A look of firm and irremovable resolve overtook her. She nodded firmly, and replied "Do it. I know of the consequences, and have accepted them completely. As long as he has happiness, then I'll endure, and be happy for him, no matter how much it will destroy me."

Jack moaned, and covered his face with his hands. He sure as hell didn't want to be present when Owen found out what Tosh had gone and done. He said as much.

Tosh replied "I'm not going to trap him, meaning I won't be telling him about the part of the clause, where I feel everything he feels. Nor of the fact I cannot love another, only him."

She concluded "He'll know of his new life span I share with him and of the fact if he is hurt, then so shall I as well. But he learns no more then that. I won't have him believing he has to try and love me, love me out of some moronic sense of duty to me. I won't allow it, nor will I tolerate it, Jack."

Jack went to protest again, but Tosh shook her head firmly. She turned back to the goddess, and said firmly "Do it, I'm ready." The goddess looked troubled, but still stepped towards Tosh, before placing her hand upon the amulet.

Tosh let out a pained scream, as she felt like she was being burned from the inside out. Jack stood, attempting to put a stop to it, but he bounced off what appeared to be some kind of invisible force field.

Tosh's eyes, they were glowing a bright gold, as was the amulet. The goddess was glowing dramatically. Soon the whole hub was encased in a both a bright white and golden glow. Jack had to cover his eyes, from the intensity of the glare.

A full five minutes later, the glow ceased, and Tosh's pained cries became quiet whimpers, before she was silent and passed out cold from the pain and the strain.

Jack looked alarmed, as the goddess sighed, and gently lowered Tosh to the floor. She told Jack. "My business is done here. She shall be fine, as soon as she wakes. Your friend will have his life returned to him; even as we speak it is happening."

With that she turned on her heel, and disappeared in a bright flash of white, causing Jack to cover his eyes again. When he removed his hand from his eyes, he discovered the goddess was gone, and the candles had been blown out.

The only lighting in the hub was from the computers, and the lights above on the ceiling. He quickly made his way over to Tosh, and gathered her into his arms, before carrying her up to his bed.


	3. Three

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

Across the bay, Doctor Owen Harper fell to his knees in his living room of his apartment. He clutched a hand to his chest, as he doubled over, and his eyes glowed bright gold. His agony filled screams echoed around the silent apartment.

Less then five minutes later the pain ceased, and the golden glow faded from Owen's eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, as he breathed heavily, still clutching his hand to his chest, rocking back and forth on his knees.

The apartment was silent, all except for the loud and strained breaths Owen took in. Soon Owen passed out, just like Tosh had. He slumped forward on the carpet.

It was seven am, six hours after he had passed out from the pain, that Owen was woken by the sunlight reflecting in from the window on the opposite side of the large room.

He blinked groggily, and moaned at how stiff he felt. He turned over onto his back, wincing at how cold and stiff the surface he was lying on was. He frowned as he squinted.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was relieved to discover he was in his apartment. As he started to become fully awake, he realised he was on his living room floor. He wondered how he had ended up there.

He knew he hadn't been drunk the night before; he hadn't been in such a state in over three years. So that ruled that scenario out immediately. He slowly got to his feet, staggering slightly as he did.

He placed a hand upon his chest, and rubbed close to where his heart was located, and froze; as he felt distinctive warmth, warmth he had no felt in over three years.

His eyes widened in disbelief, and more then a little fear, as he realised he could feel his heart beating. He startled, when he suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation run through his chest, followed by his hand.

He lifted his hand up, and felt the colour drain from his face, as he watched the large cut cross his palm heal completely without leaving a scar. He continued to watched, as his broken finger started to knit back, until it was perfectly straight again.

He quickly ran to the bathroom and looked into the large cabinet mirror, before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He watched in fascinated horror, as the gunshot wound healed completely, without leaving a single scar.

He frowned, as he placed two fingers upon his inner wrist, where a pulse is usually located. He concentrated, and felt his eyes bug, as he felt the steady beat of his pulse.

And finally he looked down, and watched as his cheat rose and fell steadily with each breath he took, before leaning forwards and breathing heavily on the mirror. He watched in astonishment, as the glass fogged up from his warm breath.

He was far too stunned to fully process the situation. All he did know is that he was apparently alive again, and in full working order. But what bothered him, was how he healed. That was not human, not in the least. The only other person, whom he had ever seen healed themselves like that, was Jack.

He needed to get to the hub, but first he needed a shower. He could smell the reek of sweat coming off of him in waves. Apparently he had sweated in the night, meaning he now how body heat once again.

He also felt an almost desperate urge for coffee and a bacon sandwich. He would deal with that on the way to work. He knew that he would have to take it easy for a while, in less make himself ill, having not eaten or drank anything in over three years, after all.


	4. Four

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

After taking a shower and changing into some fresh clothes, he left his flat, locking it behind him. He checked his watch, discovering it had just gone ten past nine. His once favourite café would be open.

He decided to start out small, by getting a bacon sandwich and a small coffee. He hadn't eaten or drank in over three years. He figured he better take it easy, at least until his stomach readapted to food and liquid intake again. He had no desire to see what he had eaten and drank, again.

Plus he didn't think Jack would be able to forgive him, or take a repeat of what happened after he had been brought back, when he had first died. He had never seen Jack react so passionately, and it not have anything to do with shagging. He grinned deviously in remembrance.

As he walked into the hub, munching on his bacon sandwich, he thought of how he planned to go out and celebrate after work. Just because he didn't plan on getting drunk, didn't mean he couldn't find some female company for the evening.

He sighed and grinned, he had missed shagging desperately. He was pretty damn certain he would be able to get an erection, seeing as he now had blood flowing through his veins, had a pulse and body heat.

Tonight Owen Harper was determined to get laid, look out ladies of Cardiff, as Doctor Owen Harper was back, live and kicking, and horny as hell just at the thought of how many women he could do that up and coming evening.

As soon as he entered the hub, he instantly noticed everyone turn to face him. He took a bite out of his sandwich, before taking a sip of his coffee. He then walked over to Jack and said, "We need to talk, now."

Ianto and Gwen were gaping at him. He turned and smirked at them. He deadpanned "You think you're shocked. You try bloody being brought to your knees in the early hours of the morning. Try feeling like you was being fried from the inside out."

He added walking over this his desk, placing his coffee down upon his desk. He sat in his chair and took a bite out of his sandwich. "I passed out from the fucking agony; otherwise I would have been straight here after it happened."

He continued, after taking another bite. "I woke about seven this morning, at least that's what time I think it was. Like hell if I would know, I was far to occupied with discovering, I now have body heat, I have breath, salvia. And of course I have a heart beat and a pulse."

He continued "But most of all, to my complete and utter fucking disbelief, I watched as my broken finger, along with the cut across my palm, healed right in front of me, in mere seconds."

He snorted "That's not all. No, the best part was watching the gunshot wound heal on my chest, without leaving even the smallest of scars behind."

He took one last bite of his sandwich, before asking "So Jack, care to explain to me, how I went from being a member of the walking dead, back to being very much alive, but with the ability to heal myself without even realising I was doing it in the first place?"

Jack looked over at Tosh, Owen and the others followed his gaze. Owen frowned and asked "What are you looking over at Tosh for, what does she have to do with this?"

Jack replied coolly "She has everything to do with it. All I did was light a couple of candles, and read the text for the ritual used to summon the goddess, who returned your life to you."

Jack walked over to his desk, and retrieved the large book, along with the amulet. The others walked up to his desk, Tosh a lot slower and a sight more reluctantly.

Jack opened the book to the appropriate page, and handed the amulet to Tosh. Tosh reluctantly took it, as Jack begun to explain what was required to make the ritual complete.

"Two people are needed for it to work. One has to light the candles and arranged them in a circle. Then they have to read the test required." He added "Another has to wear the amulet. In order to summon the goddess of love, life and death, they must love the person they intend to call the goddess to help. "

He paused, looking at Tosh knowingly. "Their love has to be unconditional, pure, and selfless, and know no bounds, it has to be boundless." He added "They have to be willing to make an immense self sacrifice."

Gwen asked "And what sacrifice did Tosh make?" Tosh turned to Gwen, completely and deliberately avoiding making direction eye contact with Owen.

"The sacrifice affects both of us, but me in a much more involved and larger degree." She continued after a brief pause. "Because Jack was a part of the ritual, the goddess took his inability to die or age, as well as his ability to heal himself."

She paused again. "Neither I or Owen can die or age. If one of us dies, then so does the other. But like Jack, we will come back, and will be completely healed."

She added "Our hearing, vision and reflexes have been altered drastically, they'll be sharper, a lot shaper." She concluded "If Owen is harmed in anyway, I'll suffer the same injury, and vice a versa."

Jack instantly knew she had skipped the part about being able to feel Owen's emotions, as well as feel everything, both mentally and physically. And of course, she can't ever love another, only Owen.

Gwen and Ianto had paled, and looked like a mere feather could have knocked them over. Owen on the other hand was looking at Tosh in awed disbelief. He couldn't believe she had done that for him. He hadn't exactly been the nicest to her, not even after he died.

"Tosh" he choked out in disbelief. Tosh shook her head, and held up her hand, before telling him "Leave it, Owen. It doesn't matter. I made my decision, no one forced me. Otherwise you wouldn't be alive right now, as it wouldn't have worked."

She added, sighing wearily "I would appreciate if we didn't continue to talk about this anymore. What's done is done, and nothing can change that." Owen went to protest, but Tosh shook her head again.

"Owen, if you really want to repay me, then start living your life again. Enjoy yourself. Please, do that for me." She then turned on her heel, and walked off, heading for the kitchen.

Owen felt numb. He let out a shuddering sigh, before turning on his heel. Gwen asked "Where are you going?" Owen replied in an emotionless voice "I'm going down to the autopsy room; I need to be alone, to think."

Jack, Gwen and Ianto watched as he walked out of sight.


	5. Five

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

It was ten thirty at night, and Owen needed to get out of the hub, and fast. He had tried to talk to Tosh all day, but she had been deliberately avoiding him.

He had been unable to concentrate, which was why it was fortunate that it was a slow day, and nothing happened at all. He couldn't stop thinking about everything he had learnt that morning.

He knew Tosh fancied him, and had even told him she loved him that one time. But he could have never imagined her love ran that deep and true. He was stunned beyond belief, and felt such guilt.

Guilt over the fact he didn't feel the same. Oh, he was definitely attracted to her, no doubt. Tosh was a beautiful woman, even he wasn't that blind, that he couldn't see it.

But he didn't love her. He didn't believe in all of that romantic crap, that lead to dating, followed by moving in together, then marriage, and finally children. He was not family man material.

He needed to let loose, and forget what Tosh had done for him, just for one night, or he'd go insane from guilt. He would go to the pub, and find himself someone to take to bed.

Within an hour of arriving, and two beers later, he left the pub with two blonds, one on each arm. He led them to his flat. He and the two blonds stripped down, leaving a trail of clothing from the front door, to the living room, finally ending in the bedroom. The sex was wild, fast and dirty, and last until the early hours of the morning.

Meanwhile in Tosh's apartment, she was watching an old classical movie, and had a glass of wine in her left hand. Just as she was taking a sip of wine, she almost choked, when she was hit with feelings of heated lust.

Her underwear was instantly soaked, and she throbbed between her legs, as she was hit with image after image, and wave after wave of lust and arousal.

Tosh gasped loudly, and felt tears rapidly fill her eyes, as she quickly placed her glass upon on the coffee table, and bolted for the bathroom, where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

'**Goddamn it, the bastard. He didn't even wait a day, and he's already shagging like something possessed' **She slowly got to her feet, and made her way towards the shower.

She switched the water on as hot as she could stand it. she felt dirty and violated. She shed her clothing, before stepping into the shower, and under the spray of running water.

She proceeded to scrub her body, until it was bright red from the heat of the water, and the force in which she was using to move the sponge against her bare flesh.

She half sobbed and half moaned, as she felt Owen coming, causing her to orgasm as well. She was mortified. She sobbed uncontrollably, as she slide down the tiled wall, and sat under the spray of water, as her release trailed down her leg, and onto the tiled floor, and finally down the drain.

Her sobs echoed off of the walls, as she curled in a ball on the floor, and sobbed uncontrollably. Her body shook violently with the force of her sobs.


	6. Six

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

The next morning when Owen arrived, Jack noticed he looked tiered, but smug and self satisfied. Jack knew that look, and knew what it meant. He silently moaned in horror and pity, as he realised Tosh would have had to endure his escapades as well.

Gwen looked at Owen, and instantly smirked. He looked like he had been thoroughly shagged. She asked jokingly "Hard night, Owen? In more ways then one, I take it?"

Owen's grin turned lecherous, and he drawled in reply "Blond twins, gorgeous arses, set of tits and incredible long legs. Lasted until half five this morning. I never realised how much I missed it."

Only Jack and Ianto saw Tosh enter the hub, as Gwen had asked Owen if he'd had a hard night. Jack felt like beating the crap out of Owen, as he saw how tiered, ill, pale and withdrawn Tosh looked. She had black circles under her eyes.

Jack was almost brought to his knees, as he took in the raging agony in Tosh's dark brown eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and grinded his teeth.

He called out to Tosh "Tosh can I please see you in my office, now?" Tosh looked at Jack, and nodded, as she saw the sad and knowing look in his eyes. She swallowed hard, knowing exactly what Jack wanted to talk about.

The others watched as she walked into Jack's office. Jack closed the door behind him, and pulled the blinds. As soon he had done that, he walked over to Tosh, and immediately took her into his arms. She instantly lost it, and sobbed uncontrollably, and clung to him as if her life depended upon it.

Outside in the hub, Gwen and Ianto exchanged a worried glance; They then looked at Owen, and were surprised to see a pinched looked upon his face. They watched as his fists clenched and unclenched.

Ianto cleared his throat and commented "She heard all of it, from the very second that you Gwen had asked Owen if he'd had a hard night." Gwen gasped in horror and guilt, placing a hand over her mouth.

They all knew how Tosh felt about Owen, hell the fact he was alive and kicking and able to go out shagging, was a sure testament to that. Gwen, felt tears of pain and pity for Tosh, enter her eyes, as she realised, Tosh had done what she had; knowing Owen didn't feel the same about her.

She let a tear trail down her cheek, as she choked out "My god. She did that ritual to give Owen back his life, knowing he didn't feel for her, what she feels for him. I don't know if I could ever do that, and managed to live with it. Especially for as long as she is going to have to."

Owen quickly stood, and stormed out of the hub, and down into the autopsy room. Gwen and Ianto cringed at this, knowing Owen must have seriously been bothered by it all, if he was not hiding his emotions.

They looked up, as Jack's door opened. Jack looked around the hub, and was relieved to see only Gwen and Ianto were present, and not Owen. He asked "Where has Owen gotten off to?"

Gwen replied "I suspect the autopsy room." She added "Is Tosh ok. I swear, I wouldn't have said anything, if I'd known she'd entered right at the moment I'd said anything to Owen."

Jack shook his head and replied "I want you two to come into my office now. Tosh, she has agreed to allow you in on a couple of details that she hasn't told Owen, nor does she want to tell him. She refuses to trap him, and cause him any guilt with what she has kept from him."

Gwen and Ianto frowned, as they walked into Jack's office. Once everyone was seated, Jack switched on the Surveillance camera footage from two nights previous.

Jack commented "This is the footage of the ritual. It will reveal information that Tosh hasn't already told Owen, and refuses to. What your about to see, I don't want to leave this office. Tosh will tell Owen when she is ready, and not before."

He then switched on the footage, allowing Gwen and Ianto to view it all. They watched in awe, as the goddess appeared, and was glowing white. They listened to all that was being said.

Gwen gasped, and placed a hand over her mouth, as her eyes rapidly filled with tears once more. She couldn't believe that Tosh had given up her chance to love another, and be with another. She could only find love and happiness with Owen. It was a part of the agreement made with the goddess.

Gwen and Ianto were horrified, and felt violently ill, as they heard Jack protesting, telling Tosh that she'd be able to feel Owen's pleasure, and him pleasuring others, others that weren't her.

Gwen choked out in horror "Oh my god. You had to feel and endure what Owen did last night. You felt his pleasure, and he pleasuring those two women, didn't you?"

Tosh nodded and replied "I feel dirty and violated, having felt arousal that wasn't my own, or caused on my terms. I've never been forced into an orgasm, not until last night." She flushed brightly.

She stifled a sob "I never thought it was going to end. It went on for hours. It was so wild and out of control." She added "Also, I only expected to be able to feel what was happening. I never expected to see the whole thing from his point of view, even when I closed my eyes, and tried to block it out."

Gwen moaned, and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head rapidly in horror and disgust. Jack noticed Ianto looked ill, seriously ill. He'd never seen Ianto looked so disturbed, not seen the incident with Lisa.

Ianto asked in horror "How are you going to endure that, endure it for quite possibly centuries, possibly even longer then that? You'll end up going stark raving mad."

Tosh shook her head, as tears rapidly streamed down her face, and replied "I don't know, I honestly don't. it's not fare, why do I still love him so much. Why does it have to hurt so much?"

Gwen stifled a sob, before getting up, and taking Tosh into her arms, as she begun to sob again. Gwen rested her chin on top of Tosh's head, and allowed silent tears of pity and pain for Tosh, to trail down her cheeks rapidly.

Gwen asked "Why won't you tell him?" Tosh shook her head "No. I can't and will not. I won't trap him. I love him far too much, to make him think he has to love me, out of some moronic sense of duty. I won't, and can't do that to him."

She concluded "As long as he is happy, then I will endure whatever, no matter how it will destroy me." Gwen silently cried, as she exchanged pitying glances with Jack and Ianto.


	7. Seven

**AN: Warning this chapter mentions suicide, slitting wrists, overdosing on pills and alcohol. **

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

It had been six months since Owen had his life returned to him. He would go out every night, sleeping with at least eight different women a week, and sometimes with more then one in a night.

Tosh had taken to drinking herself into a stupor, until she was far too numb to feel or see anything. She practically prayed for the nights when Owen couldn't go out on the prowl. She prayed for something to fall through the rift, or for some alien threat, anything to keep her and Owen in work.

Sometimes she wished she could die. If only she could. But that was not possible. She had tried, by downing a full bottle of vodka with a full bottle of strong sleeping pills. She had even tried to slit her own wrists.

Luckily she had discovered she could block the link between her and Owen, but only briefly, so that he didn't end up sustaining her self inflicted injuries.

Owen had noticed the atmosphere in the hub had become stifling. Tosh was avoiding him more often then not. She only ever spoke to him when work required her to.

He was worried about her. She looked constantly tiered and withdrawn. She had heavy black circles under her eyes. She had withdrawn into herself. She only spoke when spoken to. It was as if her desk and the computer monitor was a wall, a wall set up between the two of them.

Owen hated that she avoided him. He never realised how much it would hurt not having Tosh to talk to, like they had after he had died. She had been there for him, and comforted him when he had needed it. It was time he returned the favour.

He corned her in the hub, when it was just him and her. Jack, Gwen and Ianto were out dealing with the latest attack from their current alien threat.

He and Tosh were left behind, because she was monitoring their progress on her computer, as they broke into the local hospital. He was dealing with the body of the previous victim, doing an autopsy on the mutilated corpse.

"Talk to me Tosh. You can't escape this time, or avoid me. It's just you and me here in the hub, the others are out. You and I are going to have a chat."

Tosh shook her head and replied "About what. I don't think there is anything we need to talk about what so ever. What could you want to possibly talk about, Owen?"

Owen crossed his arms over his chest, and narrowed his eyes, as he asked "How about why you've been avoiding me, as if I have the plague? How about the fact of late you look constantly tiered and withdrawn. Explain that to me."

She shook her head and said, "It's nothing, Owen. I'm just tiered a lot lately. I'm still coming to terms with the fact I've died four times within the last six months. It will pass, hopefully it will soon get to the point where I'm not as fazed by dying and coming back to life."

Owen sighed and replied "That's not something I'm certain either you or I are going to get used to anytime soon. I don't know how Jack does it."

He added "I can't stand it, Tosh. I can't stand watching you die, and then having to come back, especially when I know it is my fault that you're in this position."

Tosh shook her head "I decided to do this; no one forced me into anything. I wanted to give you back your life, regardless of the consequences to me. You deserve to live a full life, Owen. I wanted you to have that, no matter what."

Owen looked pained, as he eyed her. He could not believe the love and devotion this woman held for him. And she never asked for his love in return. She never presumed anything, nor asked for anything back in return.

He said "I'm afraid, afraid to go out during work, in case I end up hurt, and you have to endure those injuries. I hate the fact, that every time I'm injured or killed, you ended up the same."

Tosh replied "You've endured the same thing, all four times that I've been injured or ended up dead. I'd say we're even." Owen shook his head and sighed in frustration.


	8. Eight

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

The Tenth Doctor sighed inwardly, as he watched his Ninth self re-enter his TARDIS. His Own TARDIS had been secured to his, so both console rooms were over lapping with each other.

He and his Ninth self had accidentally crossed each others time lines. The ninth Doctor had asked where Rose was. The Doctor had to tell him, knowing his Ninth self would make sure he would forget when he left.

Nine had been horrified, after Ten revealed how he had lost Rose. In the end, after discussing it, both Doctor's had decided to try and get Rose back.

Nine informed his Tenth self, that if they could find a remaining crack in the void, they could combine the power of both TARDIS'S. Ten had beamed, when he realised it could work, as they had a better chance of succeeding with two Time Lords and TARDIS'S, then with just one.

Luckily the younger Rose was staying with her mother for a couple of days. It took a month TARDIS time, to find a crack big enough. There was only one crack, it was impossible to know when and where it would turn out.

Both Doctor's exchanged a nervous glance, before nodding, and then heading into their respective TARDIS'S, to set the coordinates for the alternative reality.

Both Doctor's braced them selves, as the two TARDIS'S flew through the time vortex, roughly. Ten minutes of gripping onto the console, both TARDIS'S landed, side by side.

Both Doctor's walked out of their TARDIS'S. Nine asked "So, is this the right reality and place, then?" Ten nodded and replied "Yeah, it is. It hasn't changed a bit. The Zeppelin's are still here."

Nine asked "So, where do you expect to find her?" Ten replied "Either at this realities Torchwood, or at the mansion and home of the Pete Tyler of this reality."

Nine suggested "How about we try Torchwood first?" Before Ten could answer, they were suddenly surrounded by several people, armed with guns.

They were stunned to see the last person they ever expected to see, come walking towards them, with a gun held out in front of her. She said coldly "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Ten looked at her in worry and replied "It's me, Rose, it's the Doctor. My Ninth self and I accidentally cross each others timelines. We discovered a crack in the void; it was large enough to come through."

Rose spat "Don't lie to me, the Doctor told me that it was impossible to cross over into another reality, without causing any damage. So try again."

Nine spoke up "Rose, we really are who we say we are. Look, usually it is impossible without more then one Time Lord and more then one TARDIS."

He added "But with more then one, it is possible, difficult but still possible. Honestly, neither one of us expected to cross each others timeline, its not usually encouraged."

Rose frowned, faltering slightly. She asked "I want you both to tell me something individually, that we both would know, from my time with both of you."

Nine went first. "I took you back to meet your real father from your own reality. You ended up saving his life, when he was supposed to be hit by a car. Because he was alive, and shouldn't have been, the reapers appeared. We were trapped inside of the church. I sacrificed myself."

He added "I returned when your dad ran in front of the car, sacrificing himself, to end the paradox caused." He concluded "You were such a mess afterwards. I hated that you got to meet your dad, but so briefly."

Rose had tears in her eyes, before clearing her throat and turning towards the Doctor she had lost due to the void and Torchwood. Ten sighed, as he eyed her sadly, wondering how long he had been away from her.

He said "We were supposed to go to a punk concert, but ended up in eighteenth century Scotland. We met Queen Victoria. There was a werewolf on the loose."

He chuckled "The queen knighted us, then immediately banished us from England. She is also the reason why Torchwood exists in our universe."

He added "I always asked you how long you planned on staying with me. You always answered the same every time, always." He looked truly pained as he added "But, we never did get forever did we, Rose Tyler?"

Rose had tears streaming down her face, as she realised they were both her Doctors. She lowered her gun, immediately, and told the others to do the same.

She then ran up to both Doctor's, who both embraced her at the same time. She felt so safe held between both of her Doctor's. she had missed them terribly, the tenth Doctor especially.

Once they pulled away. Rose said, "Come on, I'll take you both to the mansion. I'm sure, that as head of Torchwood; I can be spared for a couple of hours."

And with that, she led them towards a large black SUV. The people who had been with her drove off in a second identical SUV.


	9. Nine

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

When they arrived at the mansion, Ten asked "So where is your mother and Pete, and even Mickey?" Rose looked pained, as she turned on the kettle, as the Doctor's sat around the kitchen table.

"Dead, they're dead, Doctor. They all died of old age." Ten frowned and asked, "Dead? But you're still alive. In fact you don't appear to have age at all. How long has it been?"

Rose swallowed hard and replied "It's been over a hundred years since I lost you. I'm a hundred and twenty years of age, Doctor. I cannot die. I die, to only come back, fully healed. Trust me, I've tried many things, but still I keep on coming back. And as you can see, I never age."

The Doctor's had paled, ten especially. He choked out "I know what's wrong with you. Jack's in the same predicament. It's because of the time vortex. "

He paused, swallowing hard, before adding "You're like this because you exposed yourself to the time vortex, and used it to bring Jack back. And because you had no control over it, you brought him back, so as he can't die."

Rose gasped in horror, and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh Jack. He must hate me. I swear I didn't realise what I'd done, at least not to that extent. I guess he'll find it a slight consolation that I'm in the exact same boat."

Ten shook his head, and replied "Never. He doesn't blame you. In fact he misses you terribly. But your right, you are both now in the same boat, as you both can't die, nor age. But also, you're both heads of Torchwood."

He added at Rose's confused look "Torchwood three, in our reality. Jack is the head; he leads his own team of four. He has made it, so Torchwood, at least the one he is running is uncorrupted."

He continued "As for why we're here. I missed you Rose, I missed you so much. I would have come sooner, but I only cross timelines with my previous self over a month ago. That time was spent trying to find a crack in the void large enough to get through."

Rose asked "So, you came back because you missed me?" Ten shook his head and replied "Not only that, but I want you to back home with me. Obviously you've got nothing left here, except for Torchwood."

He flushed and avoided her gaze, as he said, "Plus, I never got to finish what I was going to say on the beach, before the void closed completely." Rose held her breath, hopping desperately that he was going to say that he loved her.

She'd never stopped loving him; in fact she loved him even more. Sure she'd had a few relationships, but neither of them was serious, or had lasted long enough to become serious enough to want to marry. The only person, or in this case alien, she wanted to marry, was the Doctor, and he alone.

The Doctor mumbled something, causing Nine, who had caught his words clearly, to grin like a manic. He was surprised, but also glad his future self would love Rose, just like was starting to, as well.

Rose noticed Nine's large manic grin, and wondered what the other Doctor had said. She asked "Care to repeat that, Doctor. I don't speak mumble."

Nine snorted at this, while Ten flushed, and mocked glowered at Rose, who in return placed her tongue between her teeth, and grinned teasingly. Ten let out a mock sigh.

He took a deep breath, and finally said what both of them had been desperate to say and hear from the other. "Rose Tyler, I love you, I really, really do love you."

Rose beamed, and felt tears of happiness and love fill her eyes. Before Ten knew what had hit him, he found himself with a lap full of one Rose Tyler. He let out a startled sound, as his mouth was completely covered with Rose's.

He froze for a moment, before let out a quite moan of relief, before reaching up to lace his fingers through her hair, bringing her closer to him, and deepening the kiss.

Nine smirked, as he watched his future self kissing Rose, passionately and hungrily. He cleared his throat loudly, but still they continued to kiss. He let out a brief chuckle, and sighed as soon as he saw his future self slip his tongue passed Rose's parted lips.

He exclaimed "OK! Hello, I'm still sitting here. So you love each other, that fantastic. But for crying out loud, get a room. Jeez you two, give a man a break would you. I'm not going to find myself in that position, not until I regenerate."

Ten and Rose pulled back, but didn't go very far from the other. Rose flushed brightly, and grinned sheepishly. Ten on the other hand, was flushed, but grinning like a manic.

Nine said, "Ok. We're going to have to get moving. I don't know how much longer we can safely stay in this reality. Neither of our TARDIS'S belongs to this reality, meaning I don't know what effect it will have on them."

Ten nodded in understanding, and added "I agree. Plus, I can't feel the planet's rotating or see what's going to, or has already happened in this reality. I don't belong here, meaning I'm only as good as an alien with two hearts, nothing more."

Rose's eyes widened. She nodded and said, "In that case let me to gather what I can't and won't leave behind. Then I need to make a couple of quick phone calls, before heading into Torchwood to clean my desk."

She added, as she walked towards the large and winding staircase. "I need to gather the deeds to the house. I plan on getting in touch with a couple I know. My second in command, his parents want to open an orphanage, but could never find anywhere big enough."

Ten said, "So you're going to legally give them the deeds to this place, allowing them to turn it into an orphanage?" Rose nodded, and added "I'm also going to turn Torchwood over to my second in command. I trust him completely."

Nine said, "Gather whatever your taking, Ten and I'll head back to the TARDIS'S." Ten added "We'll park them in your front yard." Rose called out from the top of the stairs "Ok, give me an hour."

Ten and Nine nodded, and made their way towards the door.


	10. Ten

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

It was four hours later, and they were ready to leave. Rose had gone to Torchwood, and dropped off the keys to her SUV. She had handed them to her second in command.

_**Flash back, couple of hours earlier**_

**She explained what she could to him, as she cleared out her desk. She told him "Dean, you better fined your self a second in command. " Dean asked "Why, where are you going?"**

**Rose asked "Do you remember I told you I wasn't from this reality, that I had fallen through the void, and was constantly trying to find away to safely make it back to my own reality, without totalling both realities?"**

**Dean nodded. He looked over to the Doctor, and asked "So which one of you is the Doctor then?" Ten replied, with a grin "We both are. I'm ten, and he's nine" he gestured with a hand to his grinning ninth self.**

**Dean frowned, Rose explained "Dean, remember how I told you, that when something happened to the Doctor, and his body dies, that he changes, he gets a new face, body, attitude, even an accent and personality?"**

**Dean nodded and replied "Yeah. So you mean this is two versions of him?" Nine spoke up before Rose could. "I'm a Time Lord, which means I can regenerate. It is a Time Lord trick, which enables us to cheat death, but we only get to do it thirteen times." Ten added "As I said, I'm in my tenth life, and he's my previous self." **

**Dean nodded. He did and he didn't quite understand, but decided to change the subject, as he could sense Rose most likely didn't have long left in this reality. And he was not going to be able to see her again.**

**What Rose didn't know, or at least he hoped she didn't know, was that he was in love with her, but knew he never stood a chance. Because one, she was never going to age. Torchwood knew about Rose's inability to die and age.**

**And then there was the fact she was in love with the Doctor. She always carried a key around her neck on a chain. He knew he would have never been able to compete with a Time Lord, a nine hundred year old alien, with two hearts.**

**That was only confirmed for him, now that he was meeting two incarnations of the very man, or in this case alien. He knew he could never even dream of have the knowledge, power, or experience that the Doctor possessed.**

**He asked Rose "So what are you going to do about the house?" Rose placed her hand in her suit jacket pocket. She pulled out some important and official looking documents, and handed them to Dean.**

**She turned to her desk, and grabbed a pen. She handed it to him, and said, "Sign this. It is the new deed I had drawn up in case of an emergency, or something like what is happening now ever occurred."**

**She added at his puzzled look. "I'm leaving the house to you. Might I suggest you give it to your parents, so they can convert it into an orphanage?"**

**She took another pen, and took the documents from him. She opened them, before placing them on the large black cherry wood desk. She quickly signed her signature where it was required.**

**She then nodded to Dean, who was looking at her in amazement. But none the less, he stepped forwards and leaned down towards the documents. He took a deep breath, as he placed pen to paper, and quickly wrote his signature in the spaces required.**

**Rose beamed at him, and refolded the documents, and handed them to him. She said, "Congratulations. You're the owner of a three story mansion, with fifty rooms, and six bathrooms. Your parents are finally going to have their dream orphanage."**

**Dean, quickly took her into his arms, and hugged her tightly, she had tears in her eyes, as she hugged him back. She said, "I'm going to miss you." **

**Dean pulled back slightly, he also had tears in his eyes. He kissed her upon the forehead and choked out "I'll miss you too. But you have to do this. You deserve it, you've waited over a hundred years; it is your time to think of yourself instead of what others want." **

**Rose leaned up, placing a gentle and platonic kiss upon his lips, before pulling away. Dean looked stunned, as Rose chuckled. "Yeah, I've always known, Dean. I'm not blind in the least. I never said anything, not wanting to lead you on, and end up breaking your heart."**

**She added "I'm sorry I couldn't love you back the way you love me. I'll always love you Dean, but I'm not in love with you. I gave away my heart over a hundred years ago."**

**She concluded "I want you to go on, meet someone, and fall in love. Then marry them and have loads of beautiful babies. Do me a favour, if you have a daughter, could you name her after me, or at least give her my name as a middle name?"**

**Dean chuckled at this, as a single tear trailed down his cheek. He said, "I promise." Rose reached up and wiped away the tear, as one slowly trailed down her own cheek. She reached up and wiped it away.**

**She said, "And I want you to go on and have a fantastic life. I want you to make Torchwood even greater then it is already is."**

**She concluded "Might I suggest Martha Jones, as your second in command. She is one of your closest friends, and has been here for as long as you have. And I know for a fact, she is so into you."**

**Dean chuckled and nodded, as Rose stepped back from him, and went over to her desk. She quickly placed the last couple of photos into a box the Doctor had provided for her. It work the same way as the TARDIS did. it had limitless space.**

**Nine walked up to Rose, and took the box from her, and headed for the door. Ten walked over to her, and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, as he led her towards the door of her office for the final time.**

**He nodded to Dean, who returned the nod. Rose called back over her shoulder, and said, "Bye Dean. And remember, have a fantastic life for me." **

**Dean, he nodded, and finally said, just as she left "Yeah you to Rose, bye Rose." He watched as she left with the man she loved, her Doctor. He sighed wearily.**

**He smiled slightly, as he looked around the large office. He looked down at the documents still in his hands, and couldn't help but grin.**

_**End flash back**_


	11. Eleven

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

Rose looked around the TARDIS in delight, and affectionately smoothed her hand across one of the large support beams. "Hello, old girl. I missed you. It's wonderful to be back again." She grinned, as she heard a humming sound, and the lights flickered slightly.

She continued to look around. It was then that she noticed that the Console room looked as if it was three times the size it once had been. She frowned and asked "Doctor, is it just me, or is the TARDIS console room even larger then I remember it being?"

Ten walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him. He placed a kiss upon her nose, then her mouth. He murmured against her mouth "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Rose grinned against his mouth, and kissed him sweetly, before replying "Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again. Feel free to say it as much and often as you like. And I love you too, my Doctor."

The Doctor chuckled against her mouth, before kissing her almost desperately. He after a moment or two pulled away, placing a kiss on her jaw line, before pulling away, and walking over to the console, just as Nine entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor said, "And to answer your question Rose. Yes, the console room is bigger. But it won't remain like this, as soon as we return to our own reality it will change back."

Nine added, as he joined the other Doctor at the console. "It's larger, because both of our TARDIS'S have joined together. The process will be reversed as soon as we landed in our own reality."

Rose nodded. Nine and Ten discussed which coordinate they were going to use. Nine then left the TARDIS, and entered his own. Rose soon heard the Ninth Doctor's voice over the intercom on the console.

"Are you two ready, I'm all set back in my own TARDIS?" The Doctor looked over at Rose, who nodded. Ten called out "Yeah, we're ready." He said to Rose "I don't think I need to tell you to brace yourself, as this going to be a bumpy ride."

Rose grinned widely at him; the Doctor returned the grin just as widely. And with a hit of several switches on the console, the TARDIS engines came to life.

Rose gripped onto the console tightly, as the TARDIS started to rematerialize. Soon they were flying through the vortex at a rapid speed. Ten minutes later they landed with a large thump. Rose lost her grip and landed on her back. She and the Doctor were thrown to the floor.

Just as they were regaining their breath, a bright flash light went off, follow by a loud wailing siren. Ten moaned. "What now? As soon we've landed, the bloody alarm goes off."

Nine's voice came over the intercom. "We've landed in Cardiff, right near the bloody rift. Present day Cardiff, April twentieth 2011. And I'm picking up some activity from the rift."

Ten moaned and added "Yeah, I am to. Jack is in this time. Torchwood three head quarters is under the Millennium centre." Just as he finished his sentence, there came a knock on the door.

Ten frowned and said, "Nine, why the hell are you knocking?" Nine replied over the intercom "That's not me knocking; I'm still at the console of my own TARDIS."

The knock came again. Rose walked up to the door, just as the Doctor checked the monitor to see who was outside. It was Jack.


	12. Twelve

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

_**Previously**_

**Ten moaned and added "Yeah, I am to. Jack is in this time. Torchwood three head quarters is under the Millennium centre." Just as he finished his sentence, there came a knock on the door.**

**Ten frowned and said, "Nine, why the hell are you knocking?" Nine replied over the intercom "That's not me knocking; I'm still at the console of my own TARDIS."**

**The knock came again. Rose walked up to the door, just as the Doctor checked the monitor to see who was outside. It was Jack.**

Before the Doctor could stop Rose, and warn her who exactly was behind that door, she had already taken out her gun, that she kept down the back of her trousers. She had then opened the door, and pointed the gun at the person knocking.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. When he had heard the TARDIS, he had only expected to find one TARDIS, and not two of them. He walked over to the first TARDIS and knocked on the door. He had a key, but he figured neither one of these Doctor's could be the ones he knew.

He stepped back, when he was met with the sight of the last person he ever expected to see again. And on top of that, that person was pointing a good at his heart. Rose Tyler.

Rose gasped, and quickly replaced the gun in the back of her trousers, after making sure it was secure, and wasn't going to blow her arse off into oblivion.

She then threw herself at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and said, "Oh Jack, it's so good to see you again. I missed you terribly."

She added, as he started to hug her back. "Sorry about the gun. I'm just used to having to be paranoid, having been head of Torchwood one in the other reality for the past eighty years."

Jack visibility faltered, just as both Doctor's emerged from their respective TARDIS'S. "What do you mean; you've been head of Torchwood one for eighty years? You don't look a day older then when I last saw you."

Jack grinned, and asked "How did Rose get back. And why is the ninth Doctor here?" Ten explained "You've not met my ninth self yet, so he doesn't know who you are."

Jack nodded, as the Doctor continued. "I accidentally came across my ninth self, whilst dropping Donna off in London. She wants to return to her normal life. I guess two years was enough for her, like with Martha."

He added "Anyway, nine asked me where Rose was. I explained what had happened. He and I spent over a month looking for a crack in the void large enough for two TARDIS'S to get through."

Nine took over. "You see, one TARDIS wouldn't have been able to breech the void again, without causing catastrophic events, and possibly ripping the whole fabric of time to shreds. But two Time Lords and two TARDIS'S can do it. It's difficult and risky, but not completely impossible."

Jack nodded, before saying. "Ok. That explains how Rose is back, and what Nine is doing here. But what did you mean Rose, when you said you've been head of Torchwood one for eighty years?"

Rose said, "Can we take this inside the TARDIS. I don't need or want the whole of bloody Cardiff knowing my business and life history, thank you very much?" Jack nodded, and chuckled, at her tone of voice.

Ten and Nine led Rose and Jack inside of the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. Once seated around the console, Rose began to explain to Jack about what had happened to her.

"I'm a hundred and twenty years old, Jack. I've been, or should I say had been the head of Torchwood one in the other reality since I was forty, and Pete, my dad in that reality, retired."

She added "The Doctor informed me, that when I took the Time Vortex into myself, I brought you back. But because I had no control over the vortex, I brought you back permanently, so that you are unable to die, age, and can heal yourself."

She shook her head, and looked pained, as she said, "I'm so, so sorry Jack. I swear I had no idea what I had done, not until the Doctor informed me when he came to collect me from the other universe and bring me back to this one."

She deadpanned "If it's of any consolation, I'm in the exact same boat. I cannot die, when I do, I never stay dead. I always come back, completely healed. And of course, as you can see, I obviously do not age in the slightest."

She continued, after a brief pause. "As for me being paranoid, and always carrying a gun. That tends to happen when you've been the head of an organization, put there to prevent and defeat alien threats."

She snorted, and commented cynically. "I guess aliens and other such none humans; they don't take too kindly to my organization. I've had many attempt made upon my life. Of course some of them succeeded, and killed me. But why bother, when I'm not gonna stay dead."

She concluded "I've come to a certain understanding over the last century. If they wanna shoot bullets or lasers at me, and even try to blow up my car with me in it. "

She added smirking coldly "Then they're more then welcome to try, but its either me or them. I neither leave nor take any prisoners. They wanna fuck with me, they better be aware of the consequences of such idiotic stupidity."

Jack and the Doctor's were looking at her in stunned horror. Ten, placed his arms around her protectively, and more then a little possessively "How many attempts have been made upon your life, Rose?"

Rose allowed him to kiss her gently and lovingly on the neck, before she sighed and replied. "A couple of a hundred times give or take. I had twenty years of just being my dad's second in command."

She paused after snuggling closer to the Doctor. "The threats started around about then, but weren't as bad. They tended to target my dad, with him being head of Torchwood at the time."

Ten kissed her lips, as she lifted her head to look up at him. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed against her mouth. "Thank Rassilon that I and my ninth self were able to get to you. I don't care if you can't die. I don't appreciate you getting shot at and blown up."

Jack grinned widely, as he watched the Doctor kiss Rose. He exclaimed in delight "Whoa, how long have you two been together?" Nine answered "Since they admitted to loving each other back in the other reality."

Jack laughed, and said, "Finally. It is about time." He said to Rose. "He's had two female companions since you. One of them fell for him, but even with you gone, he was far too smitten and in love with you."

Rose asked "And who was she?" Jack smirked, and replied "Martha Jones." Rose's eyes widened, before she chuckled. She asked "Martha, she wouldn't happen to be a very attractive and coloured woman, by any chance?"

She added, her smirk getting wider "Is she a Doctor. Because if she is. Then back in the other reality I have just left, I seen to it, that she become second in command at Torchwood one."

Jack grinned, and nodded. Rose returned the grin and added "She was one of my best Doctor's I had, and could ever ask for. I'd never seen anyone so dedicated to their field of work like she was."

She continued "We became very good friends. She was my Doctor, who would watch over me, whenever I'd gotten myself killed. God knows what would have happened to me if a Doctor that didn't work for Torchwood got their hands on me."

She concluded "If she is anything like the Martha from the other Universe, and I play my cards right, I may just be able to make friends with her in this reality."

Jack smiled at her, and said, "I'm sure she'd like that, given time enough to get over the Doctor." Rose snorted and turned to face the tenth Doctor. "What is it with you? Why do people go about constantly falling in bloody love with you?"

She snorted "Me, Sara-Jane, Reinette, Martha. That's just a couple I know of. Gods knows exactly how many others there was, that I don't know of, especially when I was trapped in the other reality."

Jack and Nine sat there sniggering, as Ten spluttered. Soon he regained the ability of speech and smirk "Why else, because I'm simply irresistible, I'm sexy. And I know you know it, because you love me, and believe the sun and moon shines out of my ass."

He added, mocking Cassandra, when she had possessed him on New Earth. "And just a little but foxy, you think so to, you've been looking, you like it."

Rose burst out laughing, and clipped him over the back of the head. Jack and nine were looking at them strangely. Ten and Rose explained what had happened on New Earth with Cassandra.

Nine moaned and said, "I can't believe it. I thought we'd seen the last of her on that platform, when she tried to fry us all. I can't believe she possessed the two of you that is so bloody violating."

Jack was laughing hopelessly, as he eyed Rose. "So I guess, Cassandra revealed your feelings for the Doctor before you were ready for him to know, then?"

Rose mocked glowered at him, while Ten and Nine grinned at her knowingly. Rose cleared her throat, and said, "I believe there is a disturbance he is Cardiff, if the fact the alarm sounded, as soon as we had landed."

Jack and the Doctors knew exactly what she was up to. But it was true; there was a disturbance in Cardiff. Jack replied "Yeah, we have it under control, and are looking into it. But I wouldn't say no to an extra pair of hands, three extra, if you're up for it."

Rose quickly entered into Torchwood leader mode, and Jack recognised this, as he was the same when he really got going. "What do you have so far?"

Jack replied "Why don't the three of you follow me, I'll take you down to head quarters, or better known as the hub. You can meet the team, and exchange notes and knowledge. You may have already faced this lot before in the other reality, Rose."

Rose and the Doctor's nodded, and followed him out of the TARDIS.


	13. Thirteen

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

As soon as they entered the hub, Rose spotted the resident Pterodactyl, Myfanwy. She chuckled, and marvelled at the creatures fluent and graceful movements, as it flew high above over their heads.

She deadpanned "Only you Jack. Only you would have a Pterodactyl flying around in your headquarters. Are you over compensating for something, then?" Owen and Gwen, they heard her comment, and snorted, as Jack shot her a disgruntled look.

Jack replied, as they entered the hub fully, and stopped in the centre. "Wow, Rose. Your wit and sarcasm, it has sharpened over the last one hundred and twenty years, hasn't it?"

The whole team took in the new arrivals that Jack had brought in with him. Jack cleared his throat and said, "You guys, would you all come over here. I want to introduce you to some of my old friends."

Jack gestured to Rose "Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen, meet, Rose Tyler. She was the head of Torchwood one, in an alternative reality, after she fell through the void when she was twenty."

Owen spoke up "You don't look no older then twenty, actually." Rose replied "That might have something to do with the fact, that I cannot die or age. When I do die, I always come back, and fully healed."

She smirked at Owen, and told him. "Appearances can be deceiving. I assure you, I am one hundred and twenty years old. I was head of Torchwood one, since I was forty. I only recently handed the reins over to my second in command, after eighty years."

Everyone eyed her. Tosh and Gwen, they took note of how beautiful and professionally sophisticated she looked, with natural coloured makeup, and her golden blond hair, placed in a formal, tight pleat at the back of her head.

She was dressed in a tight, finely cut, expensive designer, black suit, which had white pinstripes. It was paired with a dark sapphire coloured silk, low cut blouse. And black heeled ankle boots, which finished the whole look.

Tosh and Gwen could not help but envy the fact, that this woman was over a hundred years old and still looked as if she were only twenty. She looked natural, calm and confident in her own skin, and surroundings.

Gwen suddenly commented "You said you don't age, and when you do die, you come back unharmed. How come, are you just like Jack?"

Rose smiled sadly, and replied "Yeah, I am. I'm also the reason Jack is the way he is. It was an accident really. But because of the accident, both I and Jack are left like this."

She added "Anyway enough about me, I'm sure I can answer any questions you have for me later on. I am here to help with the current threat, after all." She gestured to Jack, with a nod.

Jack continued, as he gestured to the ninth and tenth Doctors. "This is the Doctor, in both his ninth and tenth incarnations" he gestured to each in turn.

Tosh asked "You mean there are more then one of you?" Her question was directed at nine. Nine, who had just recently met her, smiled and said, "Currently in your time, there is ten of me. Eventually there will be thirteen of me."

He added "How long has it been for you, Toshiko Soto? I only met you less then two months ago?" Tosh returned the smile and replied "Oh, it's been almost seven years since I last worked for Unit."

Jack turned to the tenth Doctor and said, "You never mentioned that you know, and had met Tosh, in your ninth incarnation?" Ten grinned and replied "Oh yes, I met her before I met you, Jack."

Tosh eyed ten then nine. She said, "You look nothing like, how can you be the same person?" Ten answered "Toshiko, when I die, and my body is beyond salvable, I regenerate. Meaning every cell in my body dies, and is burned away, and replaced with new cells."

Nine added "Regeneration, it includes, a different body, meaning a new face, different mannerisms. As wells as a different accent, voice, personality, and likes and dislikes."

Ten continued "But our memories of all of our past incarnations remain intact. Occasionally we even show a personality trait or mannerism from a previous incarnation."

He concluded "Each incarnation is just under the surface of the current incarnation. Meaning my ninth self, his memories, mannerisms are just under the surface, I'm still him."

Gwen asked "So you're an alien that can change into a different body when you die, but only thirteen times?" Ten nodded "Correct. I'm an alien, a Time Lord actually. I'm nine hundred and six years old."

He added "I see all that was, is and ever could be. I feel the rotations of the planets. I can see a planet and solar system dieing and being born"

Nine added "I'm nine hundred years old, and have two hearts and a double immune system that works twice as fast as any human immune system. Meaning I don't feel the heat and the cold to the extent that a human does. My body temperature is much cooler then a human."

Jack said, "Ok you four introduce yourselves." Owen went first "I'm Doctor Owen Harper." He added "And I'm not human." Tosh went next. "I'm Toshiko Soto. I am an expert computer technician and physicist. And I'm not human either."

Ianto went next "I'm Ianto Jones. I'm the resident tea boy, receptionist, and researcher. And I am completely human." Ianto smirked at Jack, Owen and Tosh, as he said he was completely human.

Gwen finally took her turn. "I'm Gwen Cooper, was Williams at one point. But I'm now a widower. My husband Rhys, he died in a car accident a year ago." She added "I was a police officer, a PC, before I joined Torchwood. And yes, I like Ianto, am completely human."

Rose asked, as she gestured to both Owen and Tosh. "What do you two mean, you're not human?" The tenth Doctor stepped forward and stood beside Rose. He narrowed his eyes, before sighing and saying "Because they're just like you and Jack. That is how and why they're not human."

He added "What I'd like to know is how, when I highly suspect you two have had no contract of any description with the Time Vortex?" He turned to face Jack, and raised an eye brow.

Jack replied "Owen was shot in the heart just over three and a half years ago. He died, preventing Martha from having to suffer the same fate."

He added "I found the second glove to another we had used previously. It brought Owen back. Unfortunately, he had no heart beat, no pulse. He didn't heal, as whatever injuries he sustained never healed. In all purpose he was a walking and talking dead man."

Tosh continued from where Jack had left off. "I found a ritual for the goddess of love, life and death. I couldn't bear to continue to watch Owen suffering."

She continued "He couldn't sleep, eat or drink, or be intimate with another. Everything that we all took for granted on a daily basis, it was restricted to Owen."

She went on "I decided to end his suffering. I made a sacrifice, allowing Owen's life to be returned to him." She added "But there was many, many strings attached."

Jack continued "She had to make a self sacrifice. Both she and Owen in return for having his life returned to him, they had to take on my inability to die and come back fully healed. This was all because I was apart of the ritual."

He added "But that's not all. The goddess also added on her own little clause. She made it so their hearing, sight and reflexes were sharpened beyond that of a human."

Owen added "If I die, then so does Tosh, and vice a versa." He continued "If she was to get shot, she would receive the bullet, but I would receive the echo of it. I would have the wound and the blood loss and would die."

Jack allowed both Doctor's to read his mind, as soon as Owen had finished. **'Tosh got the worst of it. She can feel and sense what Owen feels'**

He added** 'This means she is able to feel his pleasure, and him pleasuring others. Owen doesn't know this. Tosh doesn't want him to. She refuses to trap him, and make him feel even more guiltier then he already does'**

He concluded **'Tosh is in love with Owen, it was her love that gave him back his life. Unfortunately he does not return her feelings. This means she can't ever be with another. She can only be with Owen. It is a part of the clause and agreement'**

Nine and Ten discreetly shot Tosh a look of genuine pity. They were both horrified. How could such a warm and loving woman endure having to feel the man she loves, pleasuring another that isn't her? Also knowing he does not return her feelings for him.


	14. Fourteen

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

Jack said, "Anyway, let's get down to business. A man and a woman have come through the rift. They feed off of sexual energy from couples." He gestured to Tosh.

"They feed of sexual energy, after emitting a gas that causes those exposed to it to become sexually aroused. For example, in down town Cardiff earlier on this afternoon, the town centre was reduced to an confinement for a mass orgy" Tosh explained.

Rose suddenly moaned out loud, and shook her head in dismay. She explained when everyone turned to look at her. "Already dealt with them, they bloody caused a mass orgy in Torchwood headquarters."

She snorted, "That was almost thirty five years a go. I ended up with twelve of my female officers on maternity leave. It was absolutely fucking chaos."

She added "Luckily I was unaffected, along with twenty of my officers. We hadn't been in the building at the time, when the two officers had brought the two culprits in. We had been on the other side of town at the time, dealing with at least fifteen Weevils."

She added "The gas only affected people in relationships. Or people who were in love, or even the slightest bit attracted to a certain person. The feelings of love or attraction had to be present in order for the gas to affect you."

She continued "The gas did not create feelings between two people, they had to already exist. The gas only lowered your control, making you do something you usually wouldn't."

Owen asked "And how did you get rid of them?" Rose replied "Negative emotions. They can't survive if they are exposed to negative emotions. Such as, anger, hatred, guilt, depression, and heart break."

She added "They had a telepathic shield around them, protecting them form any from of negative emotion. I and my team, who were unaffected by the gases influence, came up with a solution to breaking through their shields, and managed to amplify as many negative emotions as we could."

She concluded "Because of the strain and pain caused by the negative emotions, their brains exploded. Let me tell you this, it sure as hell wasn't a pretty sight. It took a clean up crew of fifty, over three days to completely clean up the mess."

Jack and the others grimaced. Jack said to his team "Whatever you do, try to least avoid being exposed to the gas. Trust me, the last thing we need is all of us to end up exposed, and Torchwood turned into a brothel."

Rose spoke up "This situation has the potential to turn deadly. I lost over thirty of my officers, as some of them, they ending up raping or killing those who they were attracted to, and never returned their feelings, and refused them."

Jack and the others paled at hearing this, while the Doctors looked grave. Ten commented "If we can somehow get them into the TARDIS, we can expose them to the TARDIS. She is telepathic. She should be able to break down their shields."

Nine added, already catching onto tens plan. "We can use the TARDIS to amplify our negative emotions. This should work. If it doesn't, we could always expose them to the Time Vortex, like I did with a Slitheen."

Rose said, "I much as I love having you around, you need to get back to my younger self. You can't afford to regenerate until we face the Daleks the second time around. If you do, you'll end up causing a paradox. Even I know that there can't be two tenth Doctors in the same time zone, and actually make contact."

Nine nodded and said, "Your right. I can't afford to. Meaning I unfortunately can't stay and help." Rose said, "I'll walk you to your TARDIS." Ten said, "I might as well come and see you off as well."


	15. Fifteen

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

As soon they had seen the ninth Doctor to his TARDIS, and had said goodbye, Rose went inside the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. She needed to get out of her work suit and heeled boots.

She changed into a pair of tight designer skinny black jeans. With a tight mint green, spaghetti strapped tank top. With a pair of steel toe capped black boots, with a black waist length leather jacket.

She removed the pleat from her hair. She then placed her waist length wavy hair in a high pony tail. She then went and joined the Doctor in the console room, just as the phone in the console room started to ring.

The Doctor talked to the other person on the other end of the line. He nodded and said, "Yeah, alright Jack. We'll be along in a minute, Rose has just returned from getting changed into something more suitable for the up and coming event."

He then hung up. He turned to face Rose, and marvelled at how beautiful she looked. Rose walked over to stand beside the Doctor. She smiled gently up at him, as he pulled her into his arms.

He sighed happily, as they gently kissed, before breaking the kiss, and resting their foreheads against each others. Rose asked "So what did Jack want. What was so important, that he couldn't wait until we returned to his head quarters?"

The Doctor replied "He called to say, that Martha has just shown up at head quarters. She's seen the TARDIS. But she's also seen you and my ninth self. She had been nearby, as we were seeing my ninth self into his TARDIS."

Rose sighed and replied "Well, this should be interesting. I truly hope she hasn't got a jealous streak as big as the Martha of the other reality did."

She added at the Doctor's questioning look. "In the other reality, she was in love with Dean, who you know was in love with me. She knew it as well. This caused the last couple of months before you come to get me, to be more then a little tense, to say the least."

Meanwhile, back in the hub, Jack was filling Martha in on the situation. He explained to her, that the blond she had seen the Doctor with, was in fact the infamous Rose Tyler.

He also explained, that the guy with the leather jacket, and the big ears, she saw the Doctor and Rose speaking with, and watched go into the other TARDIS, was in fact the ninth Doctor.

Martha had been stunned at this. She had never met any of the Doctor's previous incarnations. She asked if Rose would mind her being there. Jack had smirked at her.

Martha had asked "Jack, what on earth are you smirking at? It's a reasonable question. Will she mind me being here? I don't want to cause any trouble. I know how badly the Doctor has missed her and loves her. I'm glad he managed to somehow get her back. Maybe now he can be happy."

Jack had been smirking, because just as Martha had asked her question, Rose and the Doctor had entered the hub. Both of them were standing there, near to the entrance, listening.

Rose spoke up, startling Martha. "I don't think they'll be any trouble. In fact, I should be thanking you. You were there for him after he had lost me. I don't even want to think what he would have gotten up to, especially if he had been left to his own devices for very long."

The Doctor spluttered indignantly "What is that supposed to mean. I'm a nine hundred and six years old, compared to your just one hundred and twenty years. You know, I think I can take care of my own hind, thank you very much."

Rose replied "Sure you can Doctor. It really doesn't matter, that danger, trouble and mischief, they have this rather annoying and uncanny way of finding you. That's of course when you don't go looking for it. But of course we aren't going to get into that right now."

The Doctor asked disgruntled "And why do I love you again?" Rose smirked "Because you can't get enough of me. You think the sun the moon and the stars shine out of my immortal ass." She added in a playful, and sing song tone of voice "And of course you think I'm sexy."

She swayed her hips in a playful fashion in the Doctor's direction, as she walked further into the hub. The Doctor chuckled, and shook his head, as he followed in.

He commented, surprising Martha, Gwen and Tosh, but causing Jack, Owen to laugh, while Rose and Ianto chuckled and shook their heads. "Yeah, and what a mighty fine ass it is."


	16. Sixteen

_**Sacrificing My Love For You**_

Once Martha had been updated on the current situation, she agreed to help. While everyone was preparing, Ianto walked up to Martha, who smiled at him.

They had been dating for over a year. Martha had come to tell Ianto, that she would be transferring from Unit to Torchwood. She told him as much.

"Ianto, I'm came here today, to tell you and the rest of the guys, that I'm leaving London and Unit. I'm transferring here to Cardiff, and going to be a part of Torchwood permanently."

Ianto smiled at her in delight, and asked "Does Jack know?" Martha returned the smile, and said, "Of course he does, it was after all he who snagged me from Unit. It's putting it mildly when I say Unit were less then pleased. But at the end of the day, it is up to me where I choose to work."

Ianto replied "Not that I am complaining mind you, but what are you going to do. We already have a Doctor?" Martha nodded and replied "Yeah, I'm aware of that, which is why Owen will remain as the senior Doctor here. He's been a Doctor longer, and has more experience then me."

She added "I'm going to be helping Owen. Plus if more then one person is hurt during a mission, there will be two of us. So say Owen is shot or I am for that matter, we take over briefly until the other is healed."

She concluded "Plus with two of us, one of us does not have to worry about the possibility of two members having fatal injuries, and not being able to see to them at the same time."

Ianto nodded, and pulled her into his arms, and kissed her, she happily returned the kiss. Ianto asked once pulling way from the kiss. "Where are you planning on living?" Martha replied "I'm going to start apartment hunting once this situation is taken care of."

Ianto shook his head, and told her firmly "Oh no your not. You're going to move in with me, and that is final." Martha chuckled and replied "Very well, if it keeps you happy, then I'd be thrilled to move in with you."

Jack cleared his throat, smirking as he said, "Delighted to have you on board Martha. As I'm sure Ianto is as well." Ianto grinned at Jack, as did Martha.

Before anyone could say anything else, the rift alarm went off. Rose and the Doctor cringed at this, they having been strongly reminded of the TARDIS alarm.

Rose yelled over the noise "Christ, it's as bad as the TARDIS alarm." Martha yelled back "Tell me about it. I heard that blasted alarm more then once during travelling with the Doctor."

Jack nodded in agreement, before quickly making his way over to Tosh, who was tapping rapidly on her computer. Her eyes widened, as she read the readings she was getting from the computer.

She said, "Jack, those alien's are heading this way. I have no idea if it is Torchwood they are heading for directly, or if it has something to do with the fact we are right under the Millennium centre."

Owen having caught onto what she was getting at, added "Jack, the Millennium centre, it is swarming with people, both inside it and outside of it."

Rose added "They can also detect advanced technology, alien technology at that. I'm willing to wager that it is here they are heading. They most likely figure if there is alien technology, then we're a threat to them."

The Doctor nodded, understanding what she was saying. He said, "And because they see us as a threat, they heading this way to take care of the threat. They'll not want their plans interfered with."

Jack asked "Won't they be able to sense the TARDIS as well?" The Doctor nodded "Naturally. This is why we need to get to the TARDIS immediately."

Suddenly the alarm started blaring even more loudly. Everyone cringed, and placed their hands over their ears. Owen complained "That's even worse for me and Tosh. Our bloody hearing is not of human standard."

Jack and the others realised he was right. To them it was piercing, to Owen and Tosh, it must have been mind numbing. Jack called out over the racket of the alarm "Tosh, switch off the alarm, then make sure you're armed along with everyone else."

Jack suddenly had an idea "Doctor!" he yelled over the still blaring alarm "Bring the TARDIS into the hub. I'd rather be working from the hub, which means on our terms."

Gwen asked "What, your going to let those alien's inside of the hub?" Jack nodded, sighing in relief, as Tosh finally switched off the alarm. "Yeah, Gwen I am. I'd rather restrict them to the hub. Otherwise out in the open, we'll end up with casualties. The less we involve the public, the better."

Gwen nodded in understanding. Everyone then quickly burst into action. Rose and the Doctor quickly headed for the TARDIS. Owen and Jack, along with Gwen and Martha followed, while Tosh and Ianto stayed behind to monitor the hub and the CCTV. "

Jack and Owen, along with the women were going to lead them inside of the hub. They needed to keep the action contained in the hub, instead of in public, where another mass orgy could break out.


End file.
